Double Trouble
by KlainexxxKurtxxxBlaine
Summary: Blaine Anderson is a parent to twin girls Miley and Melody with his ex Sebastian. When he meets Kurt Hummel he finds true love but Sebastian isn't going to let Blaine go that easily. Life is never easy with twins. Watch the journey of the life of Blaine Anderson.


Double Trouble

Blaine Anderson met Sebastian Smythe when he was 15 years old, Sebastian was 19 years old and best friends with Blaine's sister Kiki. They got close and started a relationship and Blaine ended up pregnant with twins. His daughters were born at 26 weeks. He named them Melody Rose Anderson-Smythe and Miley Rae Anderson-Smythe. They were in hospital for 10 weeks. Sebastian had his own apartment in Lima, Ohio so Blaine moved in with him when their daughters came home. His daughters were now two years old and Blaine was 17 years old. He was starting school. Sebastian was 21 years old and worked fulltime at Blaine's parents company, Anderson Real Estates.

Kurt Hummel was 18 years old from Lima, Ohio he was in his senior year.

….

"Melody Rose and Miley Rae breakfast!" Sebastian had breakfast for the family on the table.

"I am going to be so late!"

"Blaine calm down, go get ready I will get the twins ready."

"Thank you." The couple split up 6 months ago but they still lived together for the twins. Sebastian got their girls ready. Blaine came downstairs school had already started, he still had to drive 20 minutes to the school and drop his daughters at the daycare up the street. Blaine was an hour late when he finally arrived. Emma Pilsbury was aware of his situation and very understanding. She took him to his second lesson of the day.

"Hello Mrs Ocean this is Blaine Anderson our new student."

"Hi Blaine, wonderful to meet you, take a seat next to Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel at the back." Blaine walked over. Kurt was facing Rachel, his hair was styled and his outfit was perfect.

"Excuse me? Are you Kurt and Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm Blaine, I'm new here and got told to sit with you."

"Hi Blaine, lovely to meet you. Can you sing?"

"I used to sing when I went to Dalton Academy."

"You should come try out for glee club, try outs are 4:20 on Friday."

"I might come along." Blaine smiled. The twins were at day care until 5pm so he decided he would go along. He was paired up with Kurt to do a project for their English class, Blaine was just about to go on break.

"Hey Blaine, do you want to go get some lunch and we could discuss our project. I know a great place up the road, the cafeteria is awful."

"Sure." Blaine and Kurt went to a small café.

"So our project is due in four weeks, we have quite a lot to do. I am in glee Monday, Wednesday and Friday. I don't finish school until 5:30 so we could do it after that or on Tuesday and Thursday straight after." Blaine had to think when he could do.

"I could do Wednesday or Thursday." Blaine decided he couldn't not tell Kurt about the girls. "I have twin daughters so they will be there, they will be okay playing with their toys. I could do Tuesdays after 5, I have to drop the girls at ballet at 4:50 then pick them up at 5:50 so up to you."

"Do they do ballet at Lady Tutu's?"

"Yeah?"

"That's my step-moms ballet school, it's up the road from our house so if it's easier you could come to mine to study on Tuesday's."

"Yeah that would be great, thank you." Friday came quickly and Blaine tried out for Glee, he sung teenage dream and Kurt had officially fallen for this man. On Tuesday Blaine dropped his daughters off.

"Bye Melody, love you!" Blaine gave his daughter a kiss. "Bye Miley, love you!" Blaine gave his second daughter a kiss.

"Bye daddy, love you!" Both his daughters said and gave him a cuddle. He couldn't believe that they were already two years old. He went to Kurt's and knocked.

"Hi Blaine, lovely to see you." Kurt let him in and they sat at the dining table. They studied for an hour. They decided to meet Tuesdays between the girls ballet classes and Wednesday's after glee. The next day the boys spent the entire day together as they had all the same classes. Blaine met Kurt at his locker.

"Do you need a lift to mine?"

"Yeah if you don't mind."

"It's fine, I will need to stop at the daycare." Kurt got in Blaine's car. He saw the pink carseats in the car, he was nervous about meeting Blaine's children. They pulled up. Blaine went in and Kurt waited in the car. Blaine came out five minutes later. He had one of his daughters on his side and his other daughter was skipping next to him. They were both smiling, it was clear they loved their daddy. Blaine was carrying two lunch boxes and two little rucksacks. He opened the door behind the drivers seat. Both the girls hopped in.

"Daddy what's for dinner?!"

"I don't know yet Melody. Miley sit in your seat now!" One of the girls was climbing, Kurt realised that must be Miley. Blaine strapped both his daughters in. The drive to Blaine's house was 20 minutes. The girls were singing most of the way. Blaine was talking to Kurt. Kurt couldn't believe his eyes.

Blaine pulled onto the drive of a big house, it had a big oak door. Blaine got his daughters out and opened the front door. They were in the entrance hall. The house had a grand staircase. They walked into the large living room. Each side of the TV were pink toy boxes with the girls names on. Kurt followed Blaine into the large kitchen diner. The kitchen was very modern and had a large table. Blaine was giving his daughters a banana each.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"Could I have a glass of water please?"

"Sure." Blaine made him the drink.

"Girls what are you going to do whilst daddy studies? Do you want to draw a picture?"

"Yeah!"

"Go get your crayons." The girls went off and came back a few seconds later. Blaine and Kurt studied.

"You have an amazing house."

"Thank you, my parents own a real estate business so they aren't short of cash. They wanted the girls to have enough room to grow."

"Is that your boyfriend?" Kurt pointed to a picture of Blaine, Sebastian and the twins.

"No, he's my ex. He is Melody and Miley's other dad, I think it's important for the girls to have family memories even if we are split up we will always share the girls."

"Do you get on?"

"Yeah he's my best friend, we went through a lot in three years, it just didn't work out. We lost romantic feelings for each other. Seb is always working and I am always with the twins."

"Kids are never a walk in the park."

"No, I have double the work!"

"Do you want more kids?"

"I always thought about it, I think I would wait longer, I had these with Seb within a few months of getting together. I didn't know the risks during pregnancy when I was 15 so I thought it would be okay but then I had a lot of complications and they were born at 26 weeks. They are my miracle babies." Kurt and Blaine got on really well. Kurt didn't mind that Blaine was a dad. He was happy Blaine is single. It was 7pm and Blaine did the girls dinner. He treated them to pizza and bought some for Kurt. They sat together at the table. Kurt loved the evening.

"Melody and Miley bathtime! Go chose your pyjamas." Blaine went to run the bath.

"Kurt help me?" Miley held his hand. Blaine smiled. He looked at Kurt who nodded he didn't mind.

"Of course sweetheart." Kurt followed Miley and Melody to their room. The girls had a bright pink wall their beds were against. Above each of their beds were their names in big wooden letters. The other walls were a pale pink. They had white bedding with a pink M on. They had lots of toys. Kurt helped the girls choose their pyjamas. Blaine bathed his daughters. It was 9pm before Kurt went home. He really liked Blaine. Sebastian came home at 10pm.

"Hey B, how was your day?" He sat on their large corner sofa. Blaine was sat with his feet up. Sebastian cuddled up to him.

"It was great, my English project is halfway to being finished, we have two weeks left to complete it, the girls have a nativity play in December, the daycare will send out a letter with the information in a few weeks so you can take a morning off."

"Our babies are growing so fast."

"I know."

"I am so proud of you Blaine, going back to school after having 2 and ½ years of is going to be tough."

"Thank you." Blaine blushed. He wasn't sure what would happen with their family in the future. The boys had a bottle of wine together, Sebastian decided to kiss Blaine.

"I still love you." Blaine kissed him.

"I" kiss "love" kiss "you" the boys went upstairs and made love together all night. Blaine was even more confused about their relationship. He woke up to the smell of bacon, he went downstairs. Sebastian had made breakfast. Sebastian had taken the girls to daycare.

"Good morning handsome." Sebastian gave Blaine a kiss. "I emailed your tutor and told them you wouldn't be in today, I thought we could spend the day together."

"Seb I am already behind."

"Baby just sit down and have some breakfast, we are going to go to the mall, grab some bits you're your 18th meal." Sebastian kissed Blaine.

"I don't want a big fuss, a day with my family is all that matters to me."

"We will spend your actual birthday as the four of us but I do want to do a party for you so you can see your family and friends." Blaine smiled. He spent the day with Sebastian. He realised he had feelings for Sebastian but he loved Kurt. At dinner he told Sebastian he wasn't ready to get back together. A few weeks past, Kurt and Blaine finished their project and still spent everyday together. Sebastian was very jealous of the friendship they had. At Blaine's meal, Sebastian watched the pair laugh together and went over.

"Blaine honey, time for your presents." Blaine came over. His girls were dressed in matching dresses, Melody handed her daddy an envelope. He opened his present. Blaine's mom was nearby.

"Well darling what is it?"

"A week trip to Disneyland Florida!" Blaine hugged his daughters. Sebastian smirked. He knew a family holiday was the way to Blaine's heart. "Thank you Seb." Blaine's meal went really well. A few days after the party he went to Kurt's locker.

"Hey Kurt."

"Hi."

"You've been distant since the party."

"I've been busy."

"Okay." Kurt went to his class. Blaine went to Kurt's house that evening between the girls ballet class. He knocked on the door. Kurt had just got out the shower. He quickly answered the door in his bathrobe.

"Hi, sorry I just got out the shower."

"Hey." Blaine couldn't believe his eyes.

"Come in." Kurt let him in. "I will go get dressed."

"I don't mind." Blaine smiled.

"I don't get you." Blaine laughed.

"What?"

"You flirt with me, yet you live with your ex, you go on family holiday's with your ex who does that?"

"Are you jealous Kurt Hummel?" Blaine smirked. Kurt blushed.

"N-no."

"Okay." Blaine laughed. "I really like you Kurt, Sebastian lives with me because of the girls, that is the only reason. I am going on a family holiday for the girls, just because their parents aren't together it doesn't mean they shouldn't have memories and experiences as a family."

"You like me?"

"Yeah." Blaine blushed. "You are gorgeous Kurt." Blaine walked towards him.

"I like you too." Kurt smiled. Blaine put his hands on Kurt's waist. He leaned in and kissed Kurt. He deepened the kiss. Kurt pulled away and led Blaine downstairs to his room, he took his bathrobe of and made love to Blaine. Blaine had been with Sebastian for three years but he had never felt so good. They laid naked in Kurt's bed.

"Wow that was amazing."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I love you Kurt Hummel."

"I love you Blaine Anderson." Kurt kissed him.

"Will you go on a date with me?"

"Yes." Kurt smiled. Blaine felt awful having to leave. He went and collected his daughters from ballet. He texted Kurt all night. A few days later they went on their first date, Blaine's mom had the twins. After their date, Kurt spent the night with Blaine. Sebastian was away for the weekend viewing some properties in Washington. Kurt stayed with Blaine and his daughters. Kurt had really fallen for Blaine. Sebastian came home.

"Hey B, I missed you."

"I think we need to talk." Sebastian sat down.

"I have been seeing someone."

"Oh. Is it Kurt?"

"Yeah."

"I knew it, I have done everything for you since you were 15 Blaine!"

"I know and I love you for that, but I have fallen for Kurt."

"We have a life together! Three years means nothing to you!"

"Seb, I will always have feelings for you but we didn't work as a couple." Sebastian pulled Blaine up, he took him to a picture of their family.

"See that Blaine! Look at our daughters, they want their parents not some other man!"

"They like Kurt."

"I tried to be nice Blaine." He grabbed Blaine's wrists and pushed him against the wall. Blaine had never seen Sebastian like this before. The look in his eyes was evil. "If you ever see Kurt again I will kill Kurt and I will take the girls and you will never see them again. You are mine Blaine!" Blaine tried to break free from his grip. "You do as I say." Blaine felt a tear escape.

"I'm sorry." Sebastian let go of him and walked into the kitchen. Blaine went upstairs and locked himself in the bathroom, he cried. His phone went off,

 _ **Kurt- Guessing you fell asleep, goodnight handsome, I love you xxx**_

The next morning, Sebastian was sat in the living room.

"I emailed your tutor you aren't going to school anymore."

"What?!"

"I spoke to your parents they will pay for Dalton again. We have a three bedroom property two miles from Dalton so we are moving there today and this is going on the market."

"No!" Sebastian pushed him against the wall.

"Don't say no to me."

"DADDY!" Melody and Miley cried. Sebastian let go of Blaine, the girls hugged Blaine. Sebastian was packing all their belongings. The doorbell went. Blaine answered the door. Kurt went to kiss him but he backed away.

"You need to go."

"What?" Sebastian walked up to the door.

"Well, well what do we have here? Blaine doesn't love you, he is with me now. Don't come near our home or family again." Kurt looked at Blaine. Blaine was crying.

"I am so sorry, I love you Kurt but I love Sebastian more." Sebastian put his arm round Blaine. Sebastian went to shut the door, Kurt stopped him.

"What is he doing to you?" Kurt pulled Blaine's sleeve up, he had a lot of bruising.

"Blaine likes it rough if you know what I mean, we couldn't keep our hands of each other when we finally confessed our love."

"That's not love, that's abuse!" Sebastian shut the door. He hit Blaine to the floor.

"I-I'm bl-bleeding." Sebastian looked at Blaine's trousers, he took him to Ohio's E.D, a few hours later he was told the devastating news he had suffered from miscarriage at 11 weeks. Blaine was laid on the sofa. Sebastian had taken the girls to his mom's. Blaine hadn't stopped crying. Sebastian sat next to him.

"We can try again."

"You killed our baby, I will never forgive you." Blaine walked of upstairs. He didn't want to admit it but he wouldn't have wanted another baby with Sebastian. Whilst Sebastian was at work Blaine decided to get a cab to Kurt's. He knocked on the door.

"What do you want?"

"You."

"So Sebastian didn't work out and suddenly you want me again I am not being second best again."

"I wanted to come and see you and explain." Kurt took him into the dining room. "I told him about us and he got so mad, he told me that I had to leave you or he would take the girls. I obviously told him that wasn't going to happen, he threatened me, then hit me. When you came over he forced me to say I was with him, when we got back in he hit me again." Blaine started crying. "I was pregnant but he caused me to have a miscarriage, one less tie to him I guess. I love you Kurt please forgive me."

"I love you too." Kurt kissed him "I think you need to report him."

"I can't do that, I loved him for three years, he never laid a finger on me, we just had a rough patch. I couldn't take the girls dad away."

"Okay, you can't live with him though."

"I know I spoke to my mom she said me and the girls can have a house up the road from here. We will live a few houses away."

"So does that mean we can be boyfriends again?"

"Yes." Blaine kissed him. Kurt helped him move into his new home. They decorated the girls room. Kurt decided to order Chinese for the family.

"MILEY! Get off the table now!" Blaine had his hands full with twins. Kurt loved Blaine's daughters.

"Daddy Kurt, can I have a juice please?" Blaine looked up. Melody had really bonded with Kurt. He smiled to Kurt.

"Off course sweetie." He really felt like part of their family. They sat down for a meal after the girls went to bed. "I can't wait to spend more time with you!"

"I was wondering if you would be my plus one to my sister's wedding."

I would love to."

"Good."

"When are you coming back to school?"

"I'm not."

"What? Why?"

"I have the girls, I can't afford daycare. Seb worked and paid for it."

"I think the school have a cheaper daycare. It's just as good as the other one and they are at the same campus."

"I will go to McKinley tomorrow and find out." Blaine signed his daughters up for daycare and went back to school. A few weeks past Kurt knew Blaine was struggling but he didn't know how much he had fallen behind. He was sat next to Blaine when the teacher handed him his paper.

"Not your best Anderson."

"What happened?"

"Kurt I have kids I don't have time to study."

"I can help you with the girls, you know that."

"I don't want help." Blaine walked off. Later on they were sat having dinner. "I want you to move in with me Kurt, I love you so much, you stay most nights let's make it official."

"I would be honoured!" Kurt kissed Blaine. Within a few days he had moved in. Things between the couple were great. Blaine hadn't spoken to Sebastian in two months when Kiki Anderson's wedding arrived. The family wore matching colours. At the reception Kiki wrapped Blaine in a cuddle.

"I missed you bro and my beautiful nieces!" Lana Anderson approached her children.

"Kikianna, Blaine!"

"It's Kiki mom! I am 19 years old!" Blaine laughed.

"Where are my grandbabies?"

"Kurt took Miley to the toilet and Melody is playing with Amira." Amira was Cooper's daughter with his wife Katia. Blaine's family were Spanish. Cooper got married a few years ago to a Spanish women. Kikianna was a year older than Blaine and married an American named Josh.

"Blaine why couldn't you have come with Sebastian, your father is not happy! You were together for three years, Kurt is some fling!"

"No he isn't mom, I love him more than I ever loved Seb, I stayed with him for Melody and Miley." A few weeks past. Blaine got sick. He knew he was pregnant so went and bought a test, it was positive. He loved Kurt but they had only been together for five months. At dinner he decided to speak to him.

"Then Finn bought Rachel this necklace with an F on." Blaine laughed.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want kids?"

"Definitely."

"I'm pregnant."

"Really?!"

"Yes."

"Oh my god." Kurt walked round to Blaine and kissed him. He loved Blaine's twins like his own but he did want a biological baby too. Blaine went to see his OBGYN and discovered he was 13 weeks pregnant. The couple were thrilled to see their baby so healthy. Kurt was so happy that he was going to have a family with Blaine. Blaine met with his midwife and was told he was extremely high risk so he knew he needed to speak to Kurt.

"I met with Grace today and she was talking to me about the pregnancy. I had a lot of complications with the twins and had the miscarriage a few months ago. I will have a C-section at 34 weeks, I cannot go any further."

"Will the baby have to stay in hospital?"

"Yeah as it will be early, so I will need your help with the twins."

"Of course, Melody was asking me about Sebastian the other day."

"I have messaged him about seeing them but he never replied."

"It's the girls who are missing out."

"I know." Blaine had a test later that afternoon so Kurt took the girls to the mall for some lunch and shopping. It was there Nativity the next day. They were sat in the burger bar and Sebastian came in with some work colleagues. The girls ran to their dad.

"DAD!"

"DADDA!" Sebastian turned around.

"Girls, I missed you." Sebastian picked his daughters up and gave them a kiss. Kurt approached. "Where's daddy?"

"He has a test."

"Do you want to come to Dad's?" Sebastian smirked to Kurt.

"Yes!"

"Come on then, I will see you tomorrow Julie, I will speak to Lana and Charles when Blaine gets the girls."

"Okay bye sweetheart."

"Sebastian what do you think you are doing?"

"Taking my girls home, I will call Blaine later."

"You can't not see them for months then just turn up and take them."

"I am a qualified lawyer Kurt, there is no agreement in place, therefore I have an equal amount of rights as Blaine and you Kurt have no rights, therefore if you try and stop me from taking my daughters I will call the sheriff and have you arrested." Kurt called Blaine.

"Hi honey, I took the girls to the mall but Sebastian turned up and has taken them!"

"WHAT?!"

"I don't know what to do."

"Where has he taken my daughters?"

"To his place."

"I am going there now just go home Kurt, I will see you later."

"Can't I meet you there?"

"No Kurt, this is for Sebastian and I to sort." Blaine hung up, Kurt knew he was mad. Blaine turned up to Sebastian's new penthouse apartment in Westerville. He knocked on the door, he could hear his daughters laughing.

"Blaine, I told Kurt I would call you."

"I don't care what you told Kurt I have come for my daughters."

"Our daughters." Sebastian let him in and shut the door.

"Don't make a scene." Blaine walked into the lounge and his daughters were having a lot of fun.

"Daddy home! Dadda got ice-cream!"

"Wow it sounds like you had fun."

"Dinner with Nana and Pops." The girls were only two.

"My mom would love to see you Blaine." He looked at his daughters.

"Okay just this once, can I speak to you in the kitchen Seb?"

"Of course." Sebastian let the way.

"We need to get an agreement in place, the girls need a consistent routine."

"Okay I can get Julie to put an agreement in place tomorrow." Julie was a middle aged lady who got on well with both of the ex-couple, she worked with Sebastian. Sebastian was Lana and Charles Anderson main lawyer, Julie was the company's other lawyer.

"The girls have their nativity at 10am tomorrow, would you like to come?"

"Yes, thank you." Blaine smiled and went back to the girls. He went out with Sebastian, the twins and Sebastian's parents Freya and Caleb.

"Blaine honey! It's so good to see you!" Freya Smythe cuddled Blaine.

"Blaine, son it is so wonderful to see you are working through things." Caleb shook Blaine's hand.

"We ar-"

"So happy to share this evening with you." Sebastian cut Blaine off and whispered to Blaine. "Don't say anything please." Blaine and Sebastian enjoyed their evening. Blaine was pushing the double stroller back to Sebastian's place. The restaurant was only a 10 minute walk from Sebastian's apartment. Blaine put Miley into his car and Sebastian put Melody into Blaine's car. Both the girls were asleep.

"It was lovely to see your parents."

"They love you Blaine, my mom isn't well, she was so happy to spend an evening with our family." Sebastian cuddled Blaine. "Thank you for tonight, drive safe, text me when your home."

"I will." Blaine went to get in his car.

"Blaine, wait! I really enjoyed spending time together."

"Me too." Sebastian leaned in and kissed Blaine on the cheek, Blaine blushed. Sebastian kissed Blaine on the lips, he put his arms on Blaine's waist. They stood there gently kissing for a few minutes. Blaine pulled away. "I'll text you." Blaine got in his car and drove off. Blaine's house was an hour away from Sebastian's penthouse, after the long drive he pulled onto the driveway of his house. Kurt had been waiting for the past five hours.

"I was so worried about you!" Blaine took his daughters to bed, Kurt smiled at Blaine carrying his twins both the girls had cuddled in to Blaine's neck.

"The girls missed Seb, they were so happy I couldn't just take them."

"What happened?"

"I went there and they were playing with Seb, then they were going to dinner with his parents I couldn't stop them from spending time with their grandparents."

"Do you think he will actually see them regularly?"

"I hope so, the girls deserve to have a relationship with their dad."

"I wish you'd texted me."

"I'm sorry, I am gonna go to bed." Blaine walked upstairs. He loved Kurt more than anything and couldn't wait for their baby but there was a big part of him that loved Sebastian too. A few weeks past, he was messaging Sebastian a lot. The couple were sat down for lunch.

"So what time are we taking the girls?"

"In an hour, we are meeting at the drop off car park."

"Is everything okay, you've been acting distant."

"I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to hurt you but Sebastian kissed me."

"What?! I can't believe you would keep that from me!"

"I'm sorry!"

"I need some fresh air."

"Please don't go!" Kurt picked up his phone and keys. He slammed the door. Blaine took his daughters to the drop off. He pulled up next to Sebastian's car. Sebastian got out his car, they put the girls into his car.

"So how's your week been?"

"Good thank you, my baby started to kick."

"How many weeks are you now?"

"20 weeks on Tuesday."

"Nearly halfway."

"Yeah, I remember with the twins we reached this point and weren't expecting them until at least 36 weeks."

"They decided to come at 26 instead!" The pair laughed. Blaine went home. Kurt was packing an overnight bag.

"I am going to go stay with my dad and Carole for a few days."

"Don't go, we can work this out."

"I need some space." Kurt left. Blaine cried in his empty house. He looked at the massive canvas above the sofa, it was a picture of the girls with Kurt and Blaine, his daughters loved Kurt. A few days past. Blaine's daughters were home but Kurt had moved out when Blaine went to collect his daughters. His midwife Maddi was round today.

"No Kurt today?"

"He's got school."

"Okay, I'm going to listen to baby's heartbeat now." The midwife put cold gel on his tummy and listened to the baby's heartbeat. "Blaine I don't want to worry you but I would like you to come to the hospital, your baby is showing some signs of stress, we need to keep baby in their as long as we can."

"Okay." Blaine went to the hospital and was hooked up to heartbeat monitors. He was put on bedrest and admitted to hospital. His best friend Sam went to the hospital with him. He called Sebastian to get the girls. He texted Kurt about being admitted. Kurt turned up to the hospital straight after school.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" He looked at all the machines.

"I think so."

"Is the baby going to be okay?"

"I have to be on bedrest for the rest of my pregnancy they want me to carry to at least 35 weeks but they don't think I will even get to 30 weeks."

"I am so sorry I shouldn't have left."

"It's not your fault, I was high risk from the second I got pregnant." The twins appeared an hour later with Sebastian. The girls ran in.

"DADDY!" Melody ran over to Blaine, Sebastian carried Miley in with massive balloons saying get well soon on. Sebastian ignored Kurt.

"Blaine!" Sebastian hugged him, Kurt would have punched him if it wasn't for the twins. Blaine saw Kurt was uncomfortable. "I was so worried about you."

"I'm going to be in hospital for a few weeks could you look after the girls and bring them to visit me everyday?"

"I would, but I have some properties in California to go and view."

"I could ask Kiki." Sebastian stayed for half an hour then left. The girls were running round.

"I will take these two home and we will come back tomorrow. Don't worry about asking Kiki, I will do it."

"I don't want the girls to get more attached to you, you've moved home."

"I was angry but I love you, Miley, Melody and our baby more than anything, I can't lose any of you." Kurt kissed him. Blaine was in hospital for four weeks before being discharged. He was still on bedrest. He was only home for two weeks when he was re-admitted at 26 weeks after suffering bleeding. Blaine had a C-section at 28 weeks and welcomed a baby boy. He named his son Jace Logan Anderson-Hummel. The girls loved their brother. Kurt really stepped up with the girls whilst Blaine stayed at the hospital with Jace. Blaine had severe damage from the twins complications, his miscarriage and pregnancy with Jace meant he was permanently damaged. Blaine was happy that he had a biological child with Kurt. His daughters were due to turn three next month. Blaine's son was in hospital for nine weeks. Kurt took the girls to collect their dad and brother.

"I am so happy to have you and Jace home." Blaine smiled. They went home. Miley was sick everywhere, she cuddled up to Kurt.

"I don't feel good dada." Kurt cuddled her.

"Shall we watch a film with Melody." Blaine nearly cried, nine weeks ago his babies would only go to him now suddenly they were going to Kurt. He had post-partem depression but didn't tell Kurt. When Melody and Miley kept going to Kurt, Blaine was getting pissed off. At night time Kurt went to put the twins to bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kurt looked confused.

"I was gonna read to the girls."

"Thanks but I can look after my daughters."

"I was trying to help."

"No you were trying to be their dad which you aren't I am."

"Blaine I will never try to replace Sebastian but since he moved out he has seen them maybe four times. I love the girls equally to Jace."

"Sebby is still their dad. Therefore it is up to me and him to look after them just back off."

"You know what, screw you Blaine, you should be happy the girls like their step-dad and that I love your daughters equally to our son."

"I didn't ask you to."

"I didn't ask to become a dad at 18."

"I didn't ask to become one at 15 and again at 17!"

"Well maybe you should start using protection, 17 with three kids by two dads, well done Blaine! What a fantastic role model." Blaine went up to Kurt.

"I don't care what you or anyone thinks of me! I was 15 when I had twins it wasn't my choice!"

"You chose to keep them, the only reason we had Jace this young was so there wasn't a huge gap."

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know!"

"I appreciate you looking after Melody and Miley but I don't need you!"

"Screw you! I couldn't believe it when we got together I had found the love of my life, my future and then you broke my heart, I forgave you."

"You only forgave me for Jace!"

"No I forgave you for Melody, Miley and Jace, our family, our three children!" Kurt walked over to him. "I love you and our children." Blaine kissed him deeply.

"I love you, I'm sorry."

"Go read to the girls."

"Let's do it together." They got the girls to sleep, Blaine decided to go out with Kurt, Burt came over to watch the kids. Blaine took him to Dalton.

 _ **There's a place that I know  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
If I show it to you now  
Will it make you run away**_

 _ **Or will you stay  
Even if it hurts  
Even if I try to push you out  
Will you return?  
And remind me who I really am  
Please remind me who I really am**_

 _ **Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?**_

 _ **Like a diamond  
From black dust  
It's hard to know  
It can become  
If you give up  
So don't give up on me  
Please remind me who I really am**_

 _ **Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?**_

 _ **Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just tell me that you will stay  
Promise me you will stay  
Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just promise me you will stay  
Promise me you will stay**_

 _ **Will you love me? Ohh  
Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?**_

Kurt cried, he loved this man with all his heart.

"What's going on honey?"

"I have depression." Kurt hugged him. Blaine cried.

"I am here baby, forever."

"Thank you." A few months past. Blaine was starting to get better, he still had good and bad days, Kurt graduated. Blaine and the kids were there to support him. Blaine had fallen so far behind that he would have to resit senior year. The school had a party after. Burt took the kids home, so Blaine and Kurt could enjoy the evening. Kurt cuddled Blaine.

"I love you so much!"

"I love you too." Blaine's best friend Sam approached the pair.

"Dude! You didn't graduate too, that's so awesome we can resit together."

"You said you weren't meant to graduate this year?"

"I never told you because I didn't want you to get mad."

"How did this happen?"

"I finally was on track then I got pregnant and I haven't gone back yet."

"You were homeschooling."

"I wasn't, my depression got really bad. I would take the girls to daycare, put Jace in his cot and sleep most of the day, it was better than being awake."

"Blaine you should've told me!"

"I couldn't." Blaine walked off, Kurt followed. He reached for his arms. "Leave me alone, I just want to go home."

"Blaine stop shutting me out!"

"I can't cope!" Blaine burst out crying. "I put the girls in daycare so I didn't have to look after them, I am such an awful dad."

"No you aren't, they are three years old they are gonna be difficult. I struggled when you were in hospital."

"They aren't yours though, I wish they were cause Seb doesn't care."

"I will adopt them." Blaine looked at him.

"What?"

"Let me adopt them, we can raise them together."

"You'd do that?"

"Yes." Blaine kissed Kurt. A few days later, Blaine picked up the post and threw Kurt a letter.

"Post honey." Kurt looked at it.

"Thanks." Blaine looked at him.

"Aren't you gonna open it?"

"Yeah in a minute."

"Okay, MILEY RAE GET OFF THE TABLE NOW!" Kurt laughed, Blaine's twins were a handful but he loved it, Blaine had been doing much better. He was going back to school in September, the girls were starting Kindergarten up the road from McKinley, Carole was going to have Jace to save the couple money, she would pick the girls up from school so Blaine could go to Glee or go home and have an hour to do homework. Kurt opened the letter it was acceptance to NYADA, he didn't think he'd get in. He went to his dads with his family.

"MILEY RAE! DON'T STAND ON THE COFFEE TABLE." Burt laughed, Miley was definitely the climber of the twins, she was always running around climbing on everything. Burt loved being called Grandpa by Blaine's twins. Carole was in the kitchen cooking with Kurt and Melody.

"Your such a good girl Melody!"

"Thank you nana."

"I love being a nana!" Kurt laughed.

"I love being a daddy."

"Is it tough being so young?"

"I think at first it was, I don't know how Blaine did the sleepless nights, with one baby it is tough."

"It was normal for him, I bet he thinks Jace is a breeze."

"He literally is so chilled."

"How are things going?"

"He is doing a lot better, he isn't taking tablets for the depression anymore, Jace is 6 months old so he is doing a lot more to keep busy."

"What are you doing about college?"

"Well I always dreamed of New York, but I don't think that will happen with three kids."

"Maybe later on."

"I got accepted to NYADA."

"Honey, that is amazing!"

"Blaine has another year left here."

"Oh, what are you going to do?"

"I will have to turn it down." Blaine walked in.

"No, I won't let you give up your dreams because of me, this is your chance to achieve your dreams. Go to New York, we will join you there in July."  
"That's a year, I will miss everything with Jace, I won't be at the twins first day of Kindergarten."

"You can come to visit every holiday, we could come to you for Christmas."

"I can't be without you."

"It's a year then we get our lives together." Kurt went to New York at the end of September, Blaine moved in with Burt and Carole so they could help him with the kids. Kurt promised to skype as often as he could. By November things were rough, Kurt was busy in New York, Blaine was busy in school and with the kids. His girls were becoming even more of a handful. Sebastian came to the house in October to visit his girls. Since then he had been helping Blaine out more. He was in the lounge, Blaine was sat at the table doing school work.

"Daddy Sebby look what we did at school!"

"That's amazing babies!" Blaine watched Sebastian with the twins, he was a good dad when he showed up. Sebastian caught him watching, he smiled shyly.

"You're so good with them, they missed you so much."

"I heard Kurt was adopting them."

"You hadn't been around since I was pregnant with Jace, he is now almost one."

"Do you remember about a month after the twins came home, we said we would have a boy." Blaine smiled.

"Yeah I remember."

"What were we gonna name him?" Blaine thought.

"Maverick or Mason."

"Oh yeah!" Blaine laughed.

"Maverick Smythe-Anderson!" Blaine laughed, Burt cleared his throat.

"You must be Sebastian."

"Yeah, who are you?"

"GRANDPA!"

"Oh you must be Burt, sorry sir. My girls have really taken to you, thank you sir." Sebastian shook his hand.

"I have heard a lot about you, I will say one thing, you have two beautiful girls and they deserve to have both biological fathers love them."

"I lost my way a bit sir, but I know Blaine's had a rough time, I should've been here to support him and help him with our girls, I appreciate you looking after him." Burt smiled and grabbed his lunch. He went back to the shop and called Kurt.

"Hi Dad! What's up?"

"Can you talk?"

"Yeah."

"Sebastian is at the house."

"What?!"

"Yeah Blaine is sat there talking to him and they're acting like a family." Burt went home that evening and saw Blaine sitting with Sebastian on the sofa looking through photos together.

"Do you remember our first fathers day?"

"Of course I do, it was perfect." Burt came in.

"Sorry to disturb you but dinner is ready."

"Thanks Burt." Blaine smiled. Sebastian got up and cuddled the girls.

"Bye babies, daddy Sebby loves you so much. Bye Blaine, thank you so much I will text you." He hugged Blaine. Blaine smiled. At dinner Miley and Melody were very happy.

"Did you have a good day girls?"

"Yes Grandpa Burt, daddy Seb came to see us!"

"So Blaine honey, do you think he will make more off an effort?"

"I hope so."

"Are you worried about the girls getting heartbroken?"

"They won't."

"Kurt is coming home soon."

"Yeah Christmas." Blaine rolled his eyes, Burt was very concerned that Blaine was going to fall back to Sebastian. Less than a week later, Blaine had been staying at his mom's, Burt told Kurt and he came home. He went straight to Blaine's mom's house. A young woman answered.

"Hi, I am Kurt, I'm looking for Blaine."

"I'm Blaine's sister Yasmin, he is out at the moment."

"What time will he be home?"

"Any minute, you can come in if you like?" Kurt followed her into the living room. He saw Melody and Miley playing with a small toddler.

"DADA KURT!" Both the girls ran into his arms.

"I missed you both so much."

"Woah I am confused, Seb is their dad."

"I am Blaine's boyfriend." Yasmin looked shocked. He saw Jace crawl towards Yasmin and made grabby hands for Kurt. "I am Jace's other dad."

"I am so sorry, I had no idea." Kurt smiled sadly, he had been with Blaine for over a year, he didn't even know Blaine had a second sister, he had never properly met Blaine's parents. Blaine was totally independent. He heard Blaine come through the door.

"I cannot believe you said that to the waiter." He heard another man laugh.

"I couldn't help it!" He recognised the voice, Yasmin wouldn't meet his eye. Blaine and Sebastian came into the lounge. Blaine saw Kurt and froze.

"DADDIES!" Both girls hugged their parents.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to surprise you, my dad said things were going on with you two I didn't believe him, I cannot believe how stupid I was!" Sebastian smirked.

"I will take the girls in the garden." He put his arm on Blaine's "shout if you need me."

"Thanks." Yasmin took Jace and her son in the garden too.

"So it took you two months to replace me."

"I haven't replaced you."

"Bullshit Blaine! You have been playing happy families with Sebastian since I left."

"That's not fair Kurt, he is the father of the twins!"

"He has done nothing for them since we have been in a relationship."

"I am not going to apologise for letting my daughters have a father, nothing has happened between me and Sebastian, I can't believe you don't trust me!"

"I had to fly all the way from New York because you were seeing him behind my back."

"Woah, hold on, you are the one who didn't skype us when you said you would! You broke their hearts! You broke my heart." Blaine started crying. "I needed you and you weren't there."

"Then talk to me." He grabbed Blaine's hands. "I love you more than anything I was so worried!"

"I have to tell you something." Blaine lead him to the couch. He sat down and held Kurt's hands.

"You remember your dad paid for me to come visit for the weekend in October."

"Yeah?"

"I am 7 weeks pregnant."

"Honey this is amazing."

"How is it amazing? We have three kids already! I am 18 Kurt!"

"Blaine first of all, have you noticed how beautiful our babies are? Second of all, I love you and I know that, after Jace, I wasn't sure if you would want another baby."

"Of course I do." Blaine kissed him. They went back to Burt's. When Blaine was strapping Jace into the carseat, Sebastian said bye to the girls.

"Bye babies!"

"Bye daddy Seb!"

"Can I speak to you Kurt?"

"Of course." Kurt spoke to Sebastian.

"Listen Kurt, make no mistake I will get Blaine back. I am going to make your life hell. Oh and by the way, I would get that baby DNA tested, Blaine has slept with a few people whilst you've been together." Kurt could've punched him.

"Look Sebastian, we don't like it each other, but whether you like it or not I am Blaine's boyfriend and I think it would be good for the girls if we got along and tried to co-parent." Sebastian laughed, he went and hugged Blaine. Kurt hated Sebastian. When they got home, they spent the night making love, then a few days later, Kurt went back to New York, he came home for Christmas. He had spent his whole time in New York buying the girls designer clothes from the best boutiques in New York. He was so excited as the twins were aware of what was happening. Blaine suffered another miscarriage around Christmas at 10 weeks, the couple were heartbroken but Blaine needed to graduate so a baby wasn't the best thing for the couple. In February Kurt came home for Jace's first birthday, Blaine was struggling at school, he had to graduate in July but he was still behind. Kurt had been told by a few people that Blaine and Sebastian had hooked up. His dad picked him up from the airport.

"Blaine is so excited to see you."  
"Good I can't wait to see him and the kids."

"The girls have been quite a handful, Blaine has missed a lot of school, I tried speaking to him and he said it wasn't a problem, he used to do homework at the table whilst the girls did drawing or playing nearby but I've not seen him do that in at least a month."

"I will talk to him." When they came in, Carole had the three kids.

"DADA KURT!" Miley and Melody cuddled him.

"DA DA DA!" Jace walked over to his daddy.

"I missed you all so much!" He hugged Jace. "Where's Blaine?"

"Still at school, these two had a half day." Kurt went to the school. He saw Blaine at his locker. He looked tired and pretty down. A teacher approached him.

"Mr Anderson." Blaine looked at him. "Not your best, I organised an appointment with Miss Pilsbury, I am very concerned." Blaine looked pissed off.

"I am not going to a stupid appointment, I am fine."

"Maybe if you weren't such a slut you'd have better grades." Blaine went towards the jock but the teacher pushed him into the classroom, Kurt was very confused, he had never seen Blaine angry. He went into the classroom.

"Kurt?" The teacher left.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Why did the jock call you a slut?"

"I don't know! Maybe cause everyone found out about my miscarriage and I already have three kids."

"What about your grades?"

"So what, they sliped! I don't care anymore, I am dropping out of school."

"You can't do that."

"Watch me." Blaine went to walk out the room. Kurt grabbed him.

"This is not you, what the hell is going on?" Blaine pulled away and walked out the class to the choir room. He sat down, Kurt sat with him. "I am not gonna drop this." Kurt went to the bathroom and Sam came in.

"BLAINE! DUDE!" He sat in front of Blaine. "Sebastian has told everyone." Kurt came back in.

"Told them what?" The rest of the glee club came in and went up to Blaine.

"Blaine is it true?"

"Did you really sleep with them?" Blaine huffed and walked off. Kurt followed him to his car.

"You are not walking away, what the hell is going on?" Blaine went home. Kurt followed him and went they got in the house Blaine finally spoke.

"Go back to New York, I am so done with everything!"

"Why is everyone saying you're a sleeping around?"

"Because I was."

"What?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I cannot do this Blaine, we are meant to be in a relationship, you are like talking to a wall, you never tell me anything, I think we need a break." Blaine had tears in his eyes but nodded. They still had Jace's party, Blaine moved back into one of his parents properties with his children, Carole still picked them up from school and then Blaine would collect them from Carole on his way home, Kurt had gone back to New York, he barely spoke to Blaine, he texted but Blaine never replied. In April he came home for Regionals. He had been on a break with Blaine for two months and he hoped they would fix everything. He went straight to McKinley.

"It's regionals! This year they are going to be in our auditorium! For a bit of last minute preparation I have got a few of New Directions finest. Drum role please." All of the glee club tapped things. In came Mercedes, Rachel, Mike and Kurt. Blaine clapped.

"Hi guys! We saw at sectionals and you were great but for regionals on Friday you have got to be great! Myself and Rachel will be helping with vocals, Mike will focus on dancing and Kurt is here for whatever you may need." Mercedes turned to Kurt.

"Before we begin I have got a song I would like to sing to the love of my life, I am sorry for everything, I want to make this work." Kurt sang Hurt to Blaine.

 _Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were, but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today  
Ooh, ooh_

 _I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I wanna call you  
But I know you won't be there_

 _Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

 _Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye  
When it comes to this_

 _Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?_

 _There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes  
And see you looking back_

 _Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself, ohh_

 _If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you  
Since you've been away  
Ooh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line  
To try and turn back time_

 _I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

The new directions clapped.

"So I guess I am asking for a second chance, I love you Blaine." Blaine looked at him.

"As cute as this moment is, didn't Sebastian stay over at yours Blaine?" Kitty smirked.

"That was ages ago Kitty, we weren't together." Blaine turned to Kurt. "I love you so much." He kissed him deeply, the new directions cheered. At home Blaine knew Kurt was going to ask. Kurt went to Blaine's. He saw how tidy it was.

"What happened to the girls?!" Blaine laughed.

"Miley is behaving, I guess I let her get away with too much before." Blaine had texted Carole to tell her, he would come get the kids at dinner time. "I know what you're thinking. So let me explain." Kurt nodded. "When you went to New York I did sleep with someone but it wasn't Sebastian, it was a one night stand it didn't mean anything, you were busy, I felt so alone and I know it was wrong so I am sorry. When you broke up with me, I was heartbroken, Sebastian had the girls for a weekend to help out, when he bought them home, we had some wine and spent the night together, Kitty is Sebastian's half sister, that's how she knew. He told her we were gonna make it work, but that isn't true, I regretted what I had done. I am so sorry."

"It happened, it is in the past, I wish you had of told me. I love you I don't want to give up on us."

"I love you." An hour later, they were cuddling on the couch after making love. Blaine went to answer the door.

"Kitty told me that Kurt's back, why do you keep messing me around?"

"I haven't messed you around Seb, it was a hook up that's all. I don't love you anymore."

"So does Kurt know that you slept with my brother too?"

"Yes he does." Kurt came out and smirked. "I know everything. Blaine was in a dark place, I should've been here but I wasn't. I have forgiven him because I love him." Blaine smiled. Sebastian huffed.

"Where are my daughters?"

"At my dads." Kurt smirked.

"I have had enough, I am going for full custody of the twins, I don't think you are capable of looking after them."

"I have looked after them since they were born, you are only interested in getting with me!" Sebastian left. Blaine was very upset. Kurt took him to Burt's to get the kids. The New Directions won Regionals and would be going to Nationals in New York in July, Blaine and the kids were going to stay with Kurt, then they would come home together for graduation. In June Kurt was moving into their new apartment so they had enough room for the girls. When Nationals came around, Kurt was talking to Rachel at NYADA.

"I know he is only 18 but I kind of hoped he would have proposed by now."

"He has three kids, I think you rushed into having Jace, which is why he probably struggled so badly when you came to New York, maybe he will propose when things are back to normal."

"I guess, before we met he was already so mature and tied down that it was like 1 extra baby was fine but in reality it wasn't. The twins are toddlers." A few hours later, Blaine and the kids arrived. Kurt hadn't been home since Regionals so was glad that they were reunited and this time would be together forever. His kids would be moving to New York. In early June Blaine got his NYADA acceptance letter, he was waiting to surprise Kurt. At dinner, Kurt took them to the spotlight diner.

"If you wanted, they are always hiring here, it is great."

"I will think about it." Blaine smiled. Rachel was there waitress.

"Blaine you've got to sing! Come on!"

"Nah."

"Please honey!" Kurt smiled.

"Okay just one song though, girls?" They both went with their dad. Blaine serenaded Kurt with Teenage Dream, at the end his daughters gave Kurt some roses. Kurt was crying. "Kurt Hummel, I love you more than anything, I know we have had a bumpy road but I would much rather have it hard with you then easy with someone else. When we first met I had a lot of backage, for a 18 year old to take that on and add to it still amazes me. My family wasn't whole until I met you. Thank you for loving my girls equally to our son. I am lucky to have found you and there is no way I will let you go, so will you marry me?" Kurt was crying.

"YES!" Kurt kissed him and Blaine put the ring on his finger. The New Directions were staying at a hotel, so Blaine and Kurt invited them all to their apartment.

"Congrats BRO!" Sam hugged Blaine. "My bestie is getting married!" Blaine laughed. Nationals was the next day. Kurt took the kids to watch. Blaine was singing lead on all three songs. The first song they sang was Jumpin' Jumpin', then they sang Hey Jude and finished with All or Nothing. They were amazing Kurt and Rachel were so proud, they cheered. Blaine looked into the audience to see his fiancé and children. The New Directions won Nationals, they had a party at Rachel's loft. Of course Blaine's children were there so it wasn't a drinking party, just simply pizza and music.

"I am so proud of you." Blaine smiled.

"I hope so."

"The girls loved it." Blaine laughed.

"MILEY RAE! GET OFF THE COUNTER!" Blaine went over and got his daughter down.

"Uncle Sam dared me!"

"No I didn't!" Blaine and Sam had a pretend fight, Kurt watched from the living area. He knew they were besties but he didn't realise how close they were until Sam smacked his bum. "Sorry I forgot not in front of the children." Kurt was jealous. Blaine laughed. Later in the evening the family went home.

"So what is Sam doing after graduation?"

"He is coming to New York." Kurt knew Sam had been there for Blaine through the last year, when Blaine went through his depression and Kurt was in New York he moved in with Blaine to help out. He was there when Blaine wanted to end it all, he spent two nights awake making sure Blaine didn't do anything. Kurt knew they were close and that him being in New York would be good for Blaine.

"That's good."

"Yeah, he has been living with me since May, I was struggling with balancing school, the twins and Jace."

"I am glad you had him to turn to when I wasn't there." Blaine smiled.

"Me too. I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I got court papers from Seb, he is trying to get custody of my babies." Blaine started crying. "I can't lose them."

"You won't." Two weeks later Blaine moved to New York, he was sad to say goodbye to Ohio and his life there but he was excited for NYADA, the twins having their first day at Kindergarten in New York, Jace going to NYADA daycare. Kurt was finishing up NYADA in a few days so Blaine took the girls and Jace to pick him up. All Kurt's friends came and met Jace. He was 17 months old now. Blaine's daughters would be four in a few days. For their birthdays Burt and Carole came to New York as did Blaine's sisters Kiki and Yasmin. Blaine had a bit of a cry at how fast four years had gone. In September, Kurt started his second year at NYADA, Blaine started his first year, Jace started daycare and the girls started school. Kurt was so happy to drop the girls and Jace of on their first days. The first few months were hard juggling schedules but they soon figured it out. They celebrated Thanksgiving and Christmas. Burt and Carole visited all the time. In February Jace turned two. Sebastian saw the girls one weekend a month, he would come to New York and spend time with them. Kurt and Blaine got married in July after the school year had finished. It was a beautiful day. Sam was Blaine's best man, Finn was Kurt's. The girls were flower girls and Jace was a paige boy. Melody and Miley turned 5 at the end of August. The family were very happy.

TWO YEARS LATER.

Melody and Miley were now 7 years old, Jace was 4 and ½ years old. Blaine had just finished NYADA, Kurt had finished a year earlier, Kurt was on Broadway. They welcomed a baby girl together in June, she was now two months old. They named her Amber Jolie. They were very happy together, Sebastian moved to New York and had the girls every other Thursday to Monday. They were co-parenting very well. He had recently got engaged. The family were very happy.


End file.
